This invention relates to an ultrasound system and method for generating a three dimensional representation and for quantifying as a function of volume.
There is growing interest in three-dimensional ultrasonic imaging, such as three dimensional ultrasound contrast agent imaging. To generate the three-dimensional image, volumetrically spaced information, such as planar or line information, associated with positional information is obtained by using any of various transducers.
One approach is to use a two-dimensional transducer array to obtain three-dimensional image information directly. A two-dimensional array can be used to scan electronically in any desired orientation to acquire the desired information. Another approach is to collect multiple two-dimensional image data frames using a one-dimensional transducer array along with relative positional information among the image data frames so that these frames may be subsequently assembled in a three-dimensional volume to form the desired three-dimensional reconstruction.
Based on echo signals received from the transducer, the volumetric information, such as planar image information, is generated. The image information is derived as a function of various imaging modes. For example, B-mode or Color Doppler image information is generated.
Once the volumetrically spaced information, such as planar image information, and associated positional information is provided, standard methods are employed for assembling the image information into a three-dimensional volume of the subject and for providing an appropriate display such as a cross section, a surface rendering, or the like.